His One and Only
by gurdianofearth
Summary: After being saved by Chizuru from rasetsu, he decides to pay a visit to her room. *no lemon*


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Hakuouki **_**or any of the characters; all rights go to Idea Factory.**

**I apologize early, if it sucks and I'm merely doing this because I love this couple and their relationship very much!**

**His one and only beauty**

On one quiet night in the Shinsengumi headquarters, there was a girl going through uneasiness, and having a hard time going to sleep.

Yukimura Chizuru is an oni, Hijikata Toshizo is a human. Simple as that, humans and oni cannot fall in love. It pained Chizuru's heart from the truth. What made her even more down was the fact that he would never be able to see her as a woman; she would always be a pesky kid in his eyes.

_Plain, flat-chested, scrawny, short _was all that she was referred to.

_Handsome, godly body, smooth, sensual, tall, manly, brave, muscular, _was all a woman would call him, the Demon vice Commander.

'One day, Hijikata-san I will reveal to you my feelings, I don't care if you don't return them to me, and I at least want you to know, before it's too late.' Chizuru said in her mind, and with that outlook Chizuru fell asleep.

The next day…

"Hurry up Chizuru, or I'm going to have to leave you." Hijikata said her name, causing her to jeer her head from the sound of his voice.

While Chizuru was out patrolling with Hijikata she suddenly heard shrieking laughter from the rooftop, both of their eyes widened to see a bunch of rasetsu. "Stand aside Chizuru." Hijikata pushed her aside, her eyes glared at him from behind. _'No not ever again will I watch from now on, this time you will be the one watching me Hijikata-san.' _ She suddenly felt her strength go skyrocket and with full rage she jumps up high landing on the roof, stabbing every rasetsu in the heart, slashing their bodies in the ground. There were approximately 20 of them and they were from the Choshuu, she slashed 18 of them. With anger written all over her face Hijikata's face narrowed dangerously.

Her hair covering her face and blood splattered all over her clothing, Chizuru suddenly snapped back into her senses now knowing that Hijikata was going to kill her. Feeling two more figures chasing after her so she jumps down to the ground and sneaks up behind them slashing them both in their chests and they fall down dead.

Hijikata later grabs Chizuru by the arm and snatches her bit too hard applying all the pressure on her without him realizing the pain he's causing her.

'_Uh oh. He's mad at me now.'_

Later that night…

All the captains were discussing this evening's events and Hijikata was the most angered.

"Come now Toshi, she was a great help to you so why are you angered." Kondo questioned his friend.

"That's beside the point Kondo-san she disobeyed me." Hijikata said in exasperation. "I wonder where she gets it from." Okita said smirking. "And what is that supposed to mean Souji?" Kondo asked the 1st unit captain. "Well their both stubborn, and Hijikata-san sometimes acts out of-""That's enough Souji!" Hijikata yells, with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'll speak to her myself." He declared. When everyone left it was just him and the Commander.

"Toshi don't be so harsh on her, she only did that because she cares for you." Tapping his young friend on the shoulder, with that he leaves the door.

He then goes to Chizuru's room to go check on her. As he opens the door he couldn't help but smile at how carefree she looked when sleeping in her white sleeping kimono and her hair down, instead of its usual ponytail.

Deciding not to waste any time, he gently wiggles her shoulders to wake her up. "Chizuru, wake up." Seconds later, he sees her figure rising up from the futon, and gently rubbing her eyes. "Hijikata-san, you want to speak to me about something?" She sat up thinking of the events that happened today, she puts her head down waiting for him to yell at her.

"Chizuru." He looked into her penetrating earthy orbs. "Thank you for being there for me, if you had actually listened me; I would've never returned to HQ alive." He gave her one of his rarest smiles which she found very attractive. Her eyes widened but later on softened and he was rewarded with one of her own smiles dedicated for him.

He brings her chin into his fingers, "Why are you so beautiful Chizuru?" he asked her. That question got her off guard. "Me? Beautiful?" she asked with utter disbelief. Her face flushed scarlet, "Why are you very handsome Hijikata-san?" she mumbled quietly under her breath hoping he wouldn't her, but his handsome smirk said so otherwise. "I realized I'm handsome Chizuru, but answer my question first." He ordered her. "Because I am who I am." She said with confusion not even sure if what she said made sense.

To end the awkward silence, an idea got into her head she came close to his face cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed his lips softly. Feeling arms go around her waist, he responds to her by deepening it.


End file.
